


Servitude

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, BDSM, Body Dysphoria, Collars, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, Trans Merlin (Merlin), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: Wherein Merlin is a transgender man who serves Arthur while hiding more than just his magic. The sorcerer finds himself discovered, and things do not go as he expected them to.Warning for dysphoria.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. The Cover of Night

Merlin had discovered while he was still young that he wasn't like others; he had magic flowing through his veins, and found that he didn't match his role in life. He was born the "daughter" of Hunith, but as a child he revealed to his mother that he didn't feel like a girl. His mother made a decision then: she told the village her daughter had died, and she had adopted a boy to help soothe the pain. She told her child to never reveal to anyone that he was transgender, and explained that he could be in danger if he did. So, Merlin chose his name and grew up to be the boy he knew he was. As he developed, both magically and physically, his mother helped him cover it up.  
Flash forward to now, Merlin was the manservant to none other than King Arthur and had managed to go stealth the entire time. It was a cloudy summer day, and the knights were taking advantage of that by training double-hard. Merlin took advantage of this time, to clean the entirety of Arthur's chambers. Even with the overcast weather, it was still hot, almost unbearably so. Merlin glanced around the room to assure that he was still alone, and removed his tunic to reveal a padding of tightly spun wool and bandages to bind his chest. He took off the bandages and placed them on the table, slipping his purple tunic back on when he heard the door open with a quiet creak.  
Merlin spun around, his chest barely covered by the thin fabric as he struggled to pull it on the rest of the way. His piercing blue eyes landed on none other than Sir Leon, whose blond curls bobbed as his head poked in through the entryway. The pale man gasped, crossing his arms in an attempt to divert the attention from the swell of his chest.  
"Merlin, Arthur sent me to fetch yo-oh. I'm, um, very sorry," Leon stuttered, running a leather-clad hand over his scruffy beard. He stepped the rest of the way in before closing the door behind him.  
"Leon, hi," Merlin fumbled in his mind to think of anything to say next. "I was, uh, cleaning and it got really hot. I, I took my shirt off for a moment an-"  
Leon leaned against the door with a friendly smile on his face. "Merlin, it's fine. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
Merlin froze entirely, his very thoughts screeching to a halt. "Y-You're not?" He looked closer at Leon, expecting for him to bargain for his silence. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing," he chuckled out, light blue eyes twinkling. "It's not as though you're hurting anyone. You're still Merlin, and nothing will change that." Leon took the paces forward to pull the younger man in for a hug, clapping him on the back affectionately.  
"Thank you, Leon. That does truly mean more than you know," Merlin responded with a huffed out laugh. He returned the hug with joy, glad that his friend would help to hide his identity.  
"Your secret is safe with me, Merlin."  
"What secret might that be?" A familiar, slightly haughty voice asked from the doorway. Somehow, Arthur had managed to get into the room without either of them hearing the door open. He leaned against the stone frame, arms crossed over his muscular chest. His square jaw was set in the stubborn way of a man who knows that he's going to get the answers he wants one way or the other. "Well, out with it. Secrets don't make friends, Merlin."  
The hair on Merlin's arms pricked up at the way Arthur drawled his name, the way his tongue poked out slightly on the last syllable. The black haired man gulped, stepping away from Leon guiltily as he looked from the King to the Knight. He stuttered as he tried to give his brain time to catch up, only for Leon to swoop in to save him.  
"My Lord, he was just telling me the secret to how he polishes the wood so well," Leon retorted without missing a beat, as though that had been what they were discussing. He smiled, only for the expression to falter when Arthur waved a dismissing hand.  
"I'm sure. You're dismissed, Leon," Arthur's voice rang with a tone of command. He watched the Knight leave, and closed the door firmly before turning to look at his servant. "Now, Merlin, what were you talking about with Leon?" The King approached slowly, confidently, like a wolf who has cornered its prey. The orange of the now-setting sun caused his hair to light up the same hue, his skin appearing even more golden than usual. His eyes were alight with curiosity, the same curiosity that would surely be the death of him. He took the final steps until he stood directly in front of the slightly shorter man.  
"Leon already said," Merlin said shyly. He tried to back up, but found himself against the table. The same table where his bindings sat. He made an attempt to covertly move them behind him, only for Arthur to stop him.  
"What is that? Are those bandages?" The blond shouldered past the ravenette, picking up the make-shift binder. He sorted through the linen bandages and spun wool padding, looking back at Merlin with a worried expression. His icy blue eyes locked onto darker blue ones, and he stepped into his servant's personal space. "Merlin, did you hurt yourself? Have you been hiding an injury?"  
"W-What? No!" Merlin exclaimed, taking the reversal of positions to back away from Arthur. He gasped when a gloved hand grasped onto his nimble wrist firmly, pulling him back toward his sire. "Arthur, what are you doing?"  
"I don't believe you, you know you're a terrible liar, Merlin," Arthur explained, his voice drawling on the name once more. He tugged at the hem of Merlin's tunic, lifting it so that he could see the lower abdomen of the lithe man.  
"Arthur, no! Stop," Merlin exclaimed as he swatted away hands much stronger than his. He shoved back against Arthur, causing the muscled male to stumble backwards. "I'm not injured, leave me alone."  
"Then what is it? What are you hiding?" Arthur advanced once more, the fading light of the sun casting shadows across his face that made him appear even more like a predator chasing its prey. The faint flickering of the candle from the table behind him outlined his frame, creating a halo affect around his head.  
Before Merlin had the chance to answer, they were tussling. Merlin struggled to bat Arthur's hands away, twisting and stepping away as the blond tugged on his arms and tunic. They tripped at the foot of the bed, the backs of Merlin's knees colliding with dark oak wood. As he fell backwards, his hands grasped onto anything to try to stay upright, only to catch onto Arthur's red tunic and drag him down on top. Arthur crashed down onto Merlin, chests pressed together, and that's when his eyes widened. He looked down and saw the obvious swell of Merlin's chest.  
"Merlin, I-"  
The manservant shoved forcefully, pushing the King off of him. He rolled to the side and fell off of the bed, clambering back into an upright position. His normally pallid face was bright pink from exertion and embarrassment, and his chest heaved with ragged breaths.  
"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur began to speak again.  
"No. Don't," the black haired man interrupted. He shook his head with a chuckle that held no humor. "Don't you dare, Arthur Pendragon. You have no right-"  
"I know, I'm sorry." That statement alone left Merlin speechless. Arthur's face was drawn, remorse written into his features. His eyes, even in the shadows of the chamber, held a deep sadness. "I didn't mean to do that, and I- I'm sorry. I was worried that you were hurt, but I only ended up hurting you."  
Merlin swallowed, his throat thick as he tried to respond. "I, uh, I accept your apology." He stepped toward the King, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed. As friendly as he was to Arthur, this was still a level of familiarity they hadn't breached.  
The two shared a moment in silence, their eyes locking as the sky darkened outside the window. They looked and saw the stars blinking into existence, watching for a minute before they both stood up, still silent.  
"Let me help you with, uh," Arthur started before stopping himself. "What would you call it?"  
"Chest binding. And I appreciate it," Merlin retorted. He walked over to the table before stopping. "Don't... Don't stare, okay?"  
Arthur nodded, watching Merlin's back muscles ripple smoothly as he removed his purple tunic. The blond reached past him for the bandages, watching his pale hands closely as they placed the wool pad against his chest. His blue eyes skipped over that area, instead looking to his own calloused hands as he began to wrap his torso in bandages. It was a slow process, one Arthur wasn't used to, as he bound his friend's chest and tucked the end of the bandages carefully.  
"Does it hurt?" The muscular male asked. "When you bind, does it hurt?" His light blue eyes flicked up to catch darker ones staring back at him.  
"Yes, but it's worth it to not be... well, not be killed. To not be called the wrong words, the wrong name. To be able to live as I am," Merlin explained. He looked down at the floor not sure how to pick his next words. "Y-You're not going to-"  
"Of course not, Merlin. You're my friend, probably my best one."  
Merlin's face split in a grin, eyes crinkling at the corners as his joy displayed itself. Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat, his chest tight as his heart hammered away. He felt his own lips turn up in a smile, amazed by how contagious it was. It was a split-second decision, that he didn't even think of, when Arthur leaned forward, one hand on Merlin's thin waist and the other on his angular jaw. His soft, plush lips met with thin, chapped ones. The kiss started soft, before deepening for a moment, and ended abruptly as they pulled away from each other.


	2. A King On His Knees

Arthur looked just as surprised as Merlin did. He hadn't expected to be kissing his best friend tonight, but he couldn't deny that he did in fact enjoy it. His cheeks flushed when he saw Merlin's attention drawn to another area, when he looked down. Arthur couldn't believe that he had an erection, just from a simple kiss. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Merlin stopped him with another kiss.  
This one was deeper already, their tongue sliding against each other and their teeth clicking when they would incorrectly gauge the distance. Their lips worked together, and their bodies pressed against each other without thought. A breathy moan echoed around the bed chamber, and they pulled away from each other.  
"I need you, Merlin. I need you, right fucking now," Arthur whispered. It was a secret between them, one that they couldn't risk getting out. The King smiled when he left a kiss on the servant's cheek, and strode over to the door. He locked it and turned abruptly, stalking back to Merlin with a hungry grin.  
Merlin gasped, his own body aching for the touch of the bigger male. He closed the distance and sank to his knees, fingers fumbling with the ties on Arthur's trousers. He damn near ripped them off when they came undone, licking his lips as a thick cock sprang out. It wasn't particularly long, but its girth was impressive; it had a pink shaft, the head almost purple as it strained, and the foreskin was drawn back with arousal. Merlin licked the vein on the underside slowly, teasingly, and enveloped the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, gathering a dribble of precum, and sank his head further down. He pulled off suddenly when Arthur's hips canted forward. He giggled, giddy, then took the king's member into his mouth again.  
Arthur struggled to restrain himself, the warmth an amazing sensation alone. Adding in the suction, and the tightness of Merlin's mouth, Arthur could barely resist the urge to buck his hips wildly. He moaned and cursed as Merlin's tongue pressed firmly along the vein before lapping at his foreskin. He found his hands petting black hair gingerly, fingers running through the soft locks. He pulled the pale man off and helped him up to his feet. He lifted the scrawny male up, wrapping his thighs around his waist, and carried him back over to the bed.  
"What are you okay with?" Arthur asked breathlessly as he set Merlin down.  
"No touching my chest, n-nothing with my... y'know..." Merlin trailed off, trying to burrow into the bed.  
"That's fine. Would you want to try your arse?" Arthur asked, and received his answer wordlessly with the yearning expression thrown his way. He smirked, pulling Merlin's pants down to reveal a shapely, porcelain rear. He licked his lips and spread those cheeks to take a close look at what he was to plunder. He looked up to see Merlin's eyes were glassy and his cheeks pink. Slowly, the King licked a broad strip along his servant's hole. He lapped at the puckered muscle for a moment, encouraged by breathy moans, before prodding with the tip of his tongue. He swirled his tongue, eliciting a delighted squeal. He pulled back with a cheeky grin.  
"Now, now, Merlin. You have to be quiet, or we can't continue," the blond warned. He was amused to see his underling nod and wriggle his arse like a puppy. He buried his face between his muscled cheeks, licking and sucking at the entrance with fervor. He only stopped when he could feel drool dripping off of his chin, and pulled away to see the muscle spasm as if begging for more. He pressed a fingertip against the entrance, rubbing slowly.  
"Hnnn, for fuck's sake, Arthur," Merlin whined. "Please, I need it!" He pressed backwards, pushing the finger to the second knuckle. He moaned, biting down on his hand to muffle the sound. His hips moved forward and backward, fucking himself on Arthur's digit.  
Arthur watched, mouth agape and cock stiff at the scene playing out in front of him. He couldn't imagine anything hotter than his manservant fucking onto his hand, other than his cock of course. He inserted a second finger, stretching the muscle carefully. He watched as the hole stretched to accommodate him, scissoring his fingers slowly. He leaned forward again, tongue slipping between his fingers and deeper into Merlin's tight hole. His fingers worked open the hole, tongue slipping in and out as Merlin bucked his hips back against his face. It was only a few minutes before Arthur felt Merlin was ready to take him, and he stood on trembling legs. He had never been so hard before.  
"I must warn you, I'm not sure how long I will last," Arthur said breathlessly. He lined himself up, tip pressed against Merlin's gaping hole. He reached up to wipe the slobber off of his chin, only to realize it was mixed with cum. He smelled the mixture, the slight acidic tang and the almost neutral scent of drool. He was so distracted and aroused by the scent that he almost missed the ravenette pressing back against him. He moaned quietly, making sure he was still lined up, and began to press in slowly. He cursed at how tight and warm it was, how perfectly the fit was.  
Merlin was gasping, a wet puddle of a mess beneath Arthur. He swiveled his hips, eyes rolling when Arthur's cock slipped the rest of the way in. He whimpered when the King didn't move for a moment, looking back over his shoulder to see Arthur with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.  
"Fuck, you almost made me bust," he growled out. He waited another few seconds to assure his composure, before pulling most of the way out and thrusting forward. His pace was antagonizingly slow, his movements smooth even as he struggled not to cum. He sped up, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he edged closer to finishing. The thing that tipped him over was the warm, wet sensation of Merlin cumming against his balls. When he realized what had happened, he exploded; his cum filled Merlin, dribbling out past the cock plugging him.  
Merlin's arms failed him and he collapsed, burying his face into the soft blanket. He made incoherent noises, which turned to keening when Arthur pulled out of him. He sank the rest of the way into the bed, moaning tiredly as he heard Arthur shuffling around. He jolted when a warm cloth wiped at his used hole, cleaning him gingerly before leaving again.  
Arthur cleaned himself before laying with Merlin, chest heaving as he recuperated. There was another moment of silence before he chuckled. When Merlin gave a confused look, the King spoke.  
"Who would have thought my best fuck would be a lad," he jested breathlessly.


End file.
